Saved
by Cassy Marie Ross
Summary: Ever since she was little her mother told her she was special but until now she never knew just how special. Damon left everything from mystic falls behind and all he needed was a distraction he never expected for her to save him but who will save her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries or the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: <strong>Stranger

* * *

><p>"That was Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner and you are listening to WCOL FM Columbus." I heard my clock radio scream at me and drag me out of my peaceful and ever so deep sleep. I balled my hands up into fists and rubbed my eyes I never was a morning person. However I didn't want to sleep all day so I threw the covers off of my body feeling the chill of the morning, that was one thing I disliked cold is not my forte that's why I like summer way more than I like winter. I got out of bed and grabbed a sweatshirt off of the messy floor; I hadn't worn it yet I just tried it on with an outfit and I didn't like the way they looked together I swear the one thing that bother's me is the way things look together, it might even be border line OCD. I hate it when things don't match! I headed for the bathroom and grabbed my paddle brush that was sitting on the counter top along with a pile of makeup and a soap dispenser. I pulled it through my tangled dark chocolate colored hair that sloppily fell down to my mid back. I don't really have anything important to do today so I don't really have a need to put makeup on if im just going to be lounging around my apartment. My phone started to buzz on the night stand letting me know that I was getting a call, I walked out of the master bath and into my bedroom, on the table it was lit up and it said incoming call from Andria so I answered it "hello?""Hey Casey, you know that you're my best friend ever, and that you love me right.?" I heard her say. She never was one to be subtle when she needed or wanted something instead she played a game with people to get whatever it was she desired. I love this about her.<p>

"What do you need Andy?" I asked her."Well you know how you still owe me big from that one time like two months ago when you got in that fight with that crazy chick at the bar in Illinois and I backed you up." she prompted.

"Yes, annnd?" I coaxed her into telling me what the point was. "Well, I was hoping that you could hang out with one of my friends. He is really sweet and such a gentleman and looks wise...well, you definitely wouldn't be disappointed, anyway, he could really use somebody right now and you know how jealous Arron gets when I am around people like that. Please, please, pleassse do it for me." She cut off, almost whining like a puppy in the middle of her pleading. "Andy you know that I am happy being single right now, I don't need you setting me up." I replied finding myself under the impression that her pleading meant she was also exaggerating."It wouldn't be setting you up; it would be lunch as friends and if it would perhaps ...become more than that, then so be it." I could tell that she wasn't going to give up without a fight."If I agree to do this are we even?" I asked."Yes, then were even." she told me."Ok, fine, I'll do it.""Love, love, love you are the bestest friend ever!" The excitement in her voice satisfied and sickened me all at once."Yes, I am." I couldn't help but to let some condescending attitude drip into my voice, I guess I normally don't perform such mysterious favors, Andy was a special case considering that we have been best friends for years she is one of the few people that I would do just about anything for if she asked me. "Now how am I meeting up with said person that I don't even know the name of?" I inquired."His name is Damon Salvator, he just needs someone to be there for him right now, believe me, I know you and your type, you are going to love him." she said. "Here is his phone number, just text him 614-844-9652"I sighed "I will I promise but can you text me that number you know I have a bad memory."

"ok ill text it to you, well I am going to go running before work-" I cut her off mid sentence

"Awwww are you gonna go see Arron before work" When she said running it was like her code word for Arron considering she hated to run.

"Nooooooo" she said in a completely obscene voice that indicated she was just kidding and that's what she was going to do.

"Ahh I remember what it was like to actually have to work haha."

"Hey now some of us don't just win the lottery and they have to go work to put food on the table but I have to go, so I will talk to you later, let me know how it goes!"

" Alright, I'll talk to you soon, bye.""bye." I clicked the end button on my rumor II.

After I got off of the phone with Andy she texted me the number and I added it to my phone as I thought how the hell did I ever let her convince me to do this? I have no idea who this person is or any idea what we are going to talk about. I picked up my phone and slid it open and scrolled down to Damon. I started smashing buttons. The text message was laughably plain; it read _hello Andria told me to text you and I figure that I should introduce myself I am Casey Davidson_ it felt awkward to attempt formality in a text I was satisfied with my text i finished my makeup figuring that I would want to look presentable meeting whoever this was I glanced at my phone which was blinking furiously to alert me to the fact that I has a new message I opened it and it read. _wassup Im Damon Salvator, sry about Andy shes jus worried bout me_._I no she tends 2 do tht _I replied falling back on my old grammar I stumbled back to my room and climbed into the bed, trying to regain the sleep that had been stolen from me. Just as I closed my eyes my cell phone started vibrate on my side and with half-open eyes felt around for my phone and prepared to respond to another text message from this mysterious man, but it was a call from Damon, "hello?" I questioned, trying to mask the unmistakable uncertainty in my voice."Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee at Moose's?" Moose's was the best place to get coffee around here. "Say like noonish?" His voice was soft and silky, the words seemed to slide out of his mouth."That sounds great" I gave a breathy, nervous response back "but how am I going to know who you are?" I asked."I will be the one in the black shirt and jeans with the red rose, you won't be able to miss me." I was drawn in with the words he spoke even though you could hear the cockiness in his voice his voice was just so alluring.

"See you there." then he hung up. I thought about this for a few minutes, I couldn't render myself surprised by the man, Andy had a way of picking friends that had the cocky trait in common. But the man's motives were unclear to me, I enjoyed my single, uncommitted lifestyle, I wasn't prepared to let anyone disrupt that. But just from speaking with Damon I could sense he was two steps north and a little to the left from the rest of the world, and my curiosity got the best of me leaving me wanting to find out more about him.

* * *

><p>…About noon<p>

I pulled into the little ten car parking lot at moose's and walked up to the rustic looking building and I opened the door. I could hardly keep my jaw from dropping, my heart quickened in a nervous fluster. Leaning casually against the counter was a man with sharp icy blue eyes and black shaggy hair, he was built like a Greek God. His black shirt hugged his chest and did not understate his defined six-pack I almost melted in place. He appeared utterly flawless, Andy had not lied he was HOT. Resting in his hand was the most beautiful red rose. I approached the counter and in a questioning voice, said "Damon?" "Casey?" he said my name his voice made me almost weak at the knees the phone could not do his voice justice.

"yes" it took a moment for me to respond, he had my heart working double time "Andria said that I should have lunch with her friend, and that she would make me feel better, but she failed to mention her friend was so attractive. He took my hand and kissed it as if I were in like the 1800s it was kinda weird but hell it sure made me blush. His touch was cool, but left a warm, sensation throughout my body. Once he let go of my hand I the people that worked at Moose's gave me an upper hand because whenever they were working I always got free drinks. "Hey Sam, could I have the usual?""No prob, Case" he replied, with a sheepish grin at my familiarity.

"I figured that you might like this." Damon extended the hand with the rose in my direction, his icy eyes fixated on mine, it was a cutting stare that made me curious as to what he felt about what he was observing.I took the rose and smelled it. The fragrance was almost as beautiful the rose its self. "You didn't have to do that." I always was a sucker for someone with flowers."Of course I did." he replied sweetly"They are on the house" Sam piped up, forcing me to pull away from his gaze, his eyes did not leave me as I accepted the drinks with a short 'thank you' I saw the caution in his eyes he was always like a big brother to me and I knew if this guy were to try something I wasn't ok with me Sam would have knocked his ass out I've never seen him lose a fight everyone seems to be no match for him."Shall we?" Damon said, motioning to toward the quiet table that seats two.I sat down and dropped my purse on the floor"So..." I said smiling I never was one that is really good at starting conversations with people that I really don't know anything about. "I'm sorry I'm not very good with the whole starting conversations thing." It was as if he took the thoughts rite out of my head. "I feel you there" we both sat and laughed at the same time which just made us laugh more. Laughter is the best medicine I felt myself becoming a lot more comfortable around him. And his little pretty boy smirk made me want to be around him even more."how are you doing?" I asked playing it safeHis reaction was surprising, something almost like sadness consumed his features, but it faded away so fast that I wasn't sure I'd seen anything at all."I'm doing... considerably better, seeing as how my day is unfolding thus far," he appeared satisfied and confident that his charm was working. He wasn't assuming incorrectly, his charm was an eerie spell over me. But a spell enough to make me not want to stop, even though I could sense where this was headed. "And you?" He pulled me from my thoughts.I blushed "Well, I'm doing pretty good I think." I gave a nervous, giggly smile.

"Pretty good?" he questioned looking me straight in the eyes and said "you should tell me what is bothering you." It must be his charm because all of a sudden I had the urge to tell him everything that has been bothering me lately. So I spilled my guts as he did.

We continued on like this for nearly an hour until I decided I have nothing else to do today so why not spend it getting to know this man who has left me with nothing but more questions and wanting to know everything about him. "Hey Damon, I'm not really doing anything for the rest of the day, if you want to come chill at my place feel free to." I crossed my fingers under the table, praying that he would say yes."Sure, I would love to." His smile was relaxed which in return made me relax. "Do you want to ride with me or would you prefer to drive?"

"Well you could just follow me there incase we need to split ways later on.""That sounds great I would prefer that I don't want to leave the mustang here it might get jacked," he laughed at himself in spite of his phobia. I grabbed my purse and walked out to the parking lot next to this man, who was proving to possibly even more mysterious than I originally expected. I was very drawn in by him, I never turn down a we headed for the parking lot around the corner we were only about ten feet out of moose's before when he grabbed my hand and interlocked it with his. I didn't pull away I cant remember the last time that I actually held hands with someone. I have been in I don't want a relationship I have friends with benefits mode for so long that I forgot what it was really like.

It was silent the rest of the way to the parking lot.

There in the parking lot was my beautiful truck two other cars and a shiny blue mustang with white racing stripes that was sure to be Damon's it just went with his personality.

"You think that you can keep up." I said in a mocking tone.

"I think that I can manage." he said back as if it wasn't going to be a problem.

Little did he know I was one of the fastest drivers out of everyone that I know. "Well I hope that you like a little challenge.""hah so it's a challenge that your after" he raised his eyebrows. Damon still acting like a true gentleman opened the drivers door for me and waited until I was in the truck to close the door I thought chivalry was dead but this man well hot dayum he is bringing it back. "I guess that I will see you there." and then just as I suspected he walked over to the mustang and opened the door and sat down.

I put the keys in the ignition and turned it over letting the engine roar to life. I flipped it into reverse and backed out of my space. Then I put it in drive and peeled out of the parking lot… let the games begin. … When we got back to my apartment

* * *

><p>When we got to my apartment and I fumbled with my keys until I found the rite one. I opened the door.<p>

"Come on in sorry about the mess."

We walked into the living room and plopped ourselves onto the couch.

We sat there and talked for hours just getting to know each other. Laughing and telling stories then I realized how bad of a host that I was being.

"Im sorry I should have asked sooner but would you like anything to drink or something to eat." I asked.

I blinked and before I got a chance to open my eyes I felt a pain in my neck and everything went black

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors ****J**** I hope that you enjoyed this chapter I know I had this story up at one point last year but now its back and its going to be better than ever!**

-Mellie


End file.
